


It's About Time

by MirrorMystic



Series: Where The Lines Overlap [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Tailwind Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: "Ann, let me be straight with you.""Phrasing.""Shut up."





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> _(instrumental)_
> 
> In which we discuss Billy Joel and the X-Men, Akira and the Phantom Thieves never see it coming, and Ryuji and Ann finally clear the air between them. 
> 
> Hopefully a good mix between silly and sweet. I hope you all enjoy the read.

_~*~_ _  
_ _  
_ It wasn’t a date.  
  
That’s what Ryuji told himself when Ann texted him that she was outside and he went to answer the door. And it really wasn’t- it was just Ann coming over to his place so they could talk, have dinner, and possibly jeopardize their relationship with a few rounds of Mario Kart.  
  
Ann was his best friend.  
  
It wasn’t a date.  
  
That didn’t stop him from audibly gasping when he saw Ann in his doorway, looking as radiant as she always did.  
  
“Ann, you look… amazing,” Ryuji blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
“Thanks, Ryuji,” Ann said, with a smile that could move mountains. “But I don’t know if ‘T-shirt and sweats’ is gonna be next year’s high fashion.”  
  
“Sorry,” Ryuji said, sheepish. “You probably hear stuff like that all the time at work.”  
  
“It’s a living,” Ann shrugged. She smiled. “It’s nice to hear it from someone who matters.”  
  
Ryuji stepped aside to let her in, and Ann made a beeline for the kitchen, greeting Ryuji’s mother with a smile. Ryuji lingered in the doorway, chewing his lip, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops.  
  
“Hey,” Ann called. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Ryuji snorted. He followed her upstairs to his room, his thoughts a tangled mess.  
  
It wasn’t a date. But it was _something_ , alright.  
  
Tonight was the night he would tell Ann how he really felt.  
  
~*~  
  
_Earlier…_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: Hey guys. Thanks for, uh, coming here today._ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: Any time._ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: Of course!_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: ...All we did was enter a group chat._ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: I know, shut up._ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: I just wanted to tell you guys_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: Ann’s coming over tonight. We’ve known each other a long time, and she’s my best friend, and I was thinking of, y’know_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: breaking out the ‘L’ word._ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: YES_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: um_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: DO IT_ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: “Lesbian”?_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: I thought Ann was bi…?_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: No, guys, come on. “Love”. I’m going to tell Ann I love her._ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: FUCKING FINALLY_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: And I just wanted to see if… that was okay._ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: Ryuji, you don’t have to ask us for permission._ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: idk_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: it feels like I’m, like, cheating_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: is it cheating if I’ve been waiting for you to tell her for years_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: or making her cheat, whatever_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: I’m sorry. I’m kinda new to this whole ‘open relationship’ thing._ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: We all are, Ryuji. But it’s not ‘cheating’. Like I’ve said before, it’s about trust. It’s about openness, and communication._ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: It’s about time, that’s what it is_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: Oh, Ryuji I’m so happy for you!_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: wait so_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: I can do this?_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: you guys trust me not to heck this up?_ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: Well, I’d never say that._ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: savage_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: Thanks Makoto_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: Don’t worry, Ryuji, I have a foolproof plan!_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: There’s a line you have to say_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: After you tell her, and she says she loves you too_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: because she will_ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: Oh, definitely._ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: You have to look her in the eyes and say_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: “I’m so glad I found you”_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: that’s so cute what the heck_ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: Is it as cute as you trying desperately not to curse in front of Shiho?_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: Oh my god that’s so gay_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: I love it_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: :) :) :)_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: okay, for real though_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: tell her about it_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: tell her everything you feel_ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: should he give her every reason to accept that he’s for real?_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: give her every reason to accept that you’re for real_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: !!! <3 _ _  
_ **_Makoto_ ** _: =D !!!_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: that’s gay_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: what the fuck_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: *heck_ _  
_ **_Ryuji_ ** _: sorry Shiho_ _  
_ **_Shiho_ ** _: It’s alright! :)_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _: It’s a song_ _  
_ **_Akira_ ** _:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0pM5dm--yQ_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0pM5dm--yQ)

**_Ryuji_** _: dude I can’t watch that rn I gotta get ready_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Ann’s gonna be here in a couple hours and my room’s a mess_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: Good luck, Ryuji! =D_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: Give it your all, Ryuji. We’ll be cheering for you._ _  
_**_Akira_** _: Ryuji’s not gonna half-ass this_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: he always gives his whole ass_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: What, like to you?_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: ;)_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: ;)_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: Mako-chan! :o :o :o_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: somebody remind me why I open up to any of you about anything_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: seriously, let us know how it goes_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: We’ll be waiting._ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: Good luck, Ryuji! =D_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Thanks, guys_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: for real_ _  
__  
_**_Ryuji_** _is now offline._ _  
__  
_ ~*~  
  
Ryuji loved Ann, but he wasn’t really sure what that meant.  
  
Love was supposed to make your heart race, right?  
  
He was nervous, sure, but that wasn’t really because of Ann- it was because of Akira, and Shiho, and Makoto, and that persistent, nagging fear that he was doing something dirty behind their backs, despite him admitting to their faces what he was planning to do.  
  
Ryuji wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. Maybe some context would help.  
  
Akira was a guy of extremes. He was subtle, unpredictable. There was a bipolar quality to Ryuji’s relationship with him- chill one moment, electrifying the next. Akira could go from quietly sarcastic to sharp and commanding in a heartbeat, where a single touch, a single word, could set Ryuji’s senses on fire. Being with Akira was like standing in a grassy field, waiting for lightning to strike.  
  
Shiho was gentle, subtle and sweet. Ryuji always tried to be careful around her, and he didn’t know why. He knew she wasn’t as fragile as she came across in person. She had a quiet strength, and a playful side she only showed to a precious few. She kinda reminded Ryuji of an ice pack, even if that wasn’t as flattering an analogy as a lightning bolt.  
  
But Ann had an atmosphere all her own. She was cozy, familiar, soothing, warm.  
  
_Together, Ann and Shiho would be an IcyHot patch_ , Ryuji thought, but by then he was _really_ losing the metaphor.  
  
He and Ann were cuddling together, Ryuji resting a hand on her hair as she poked at her phone. They lay there in a comfortable quiet, Ryuji lost in thought.  
  
Being together like this wasn’t anything new. Well, Ryuji being lost in thought was kind of new. But the rest? Ann was Ryuji’s best friend. It was perfectly natural for her to be in his house, or in his bedroom, even his bed.  
  
Honestly, Ryuji could just about spend forever with Ann curled up beside him, drinking in that blissful, intoxicating closeness. But something nagged at him. He felt like he should say something.  
  
Maybe he could try that line Shiho gave him, but it didn’t seem like the right time. So he tried something else.  
  
“Do you remember that time Shiho got kidnapped?”  
  
Ann made a face. “...I don’t think that line is as romantic as you think it is.”  
  
“Good thing this isn’t a date,” Ryuji muttered. “Anyway, do you?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Ann said. “I went charging down into Mementos after her. And then you came running right after me.”  
  
“You should’ve told someone where you were going,” Ryuji said.  
  
“I was a little distracted,” Ann said, eyes distant.  
  
“Yeah.” Ryuji sighed. “Listen… Ann, let me be straight with you-”  
  
“Phrasing,” Ann smiled, despite everything.  
  
“Shut up,” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I’m serious here. I was so worried about you, Ann. We didn’t know where you were. I had to find out from some dude at Shibuya Station where you’d gone running off to, and then I found out you were in Mementos alone…”  
  
“Sorry,” Ann offered lamely.  
  
“Ann, I was fuckin’ scared, man,” Ryuji said. “I was so afraid. When I ran down into Mementos after you, I- I was so scared. If something happened to you, I- I don’t know.”  
  
Ann bumped her head against his, like a cat. Ryuji exhaled.  
  
“Ann…” Ryuji said, staring up at his ceiling. “...Sometimes, I- I can’t imagine what I would do without you.”  
  
Ryuji cringed at his painfully honest sentimentality. Part of him expected Ann to laugh.  
  
She didn’t laugh. She reached up, and trailed her fingers through his hair.  
  
“You’ll never have to find out,” Ann said, softly.  
  
Ryuji blinked, meeting her eyes.  
  
“Ann,” he said, his throat suddenly very dry. “I-”  
  
“Love me?” Ann said, lips curling into a smirk.  
  
“Oh for-” Ryuji sat up in bed with an exasperated groan. “Who told?!”  
  
“As if it was a secret!” Ann laughed, sitting up beside him. “Geez, Ryuji. Everything we’ve been through, after all this time… we practically live together! You think I don’t know? You think _everyone_ doesn’t know?”  
  
“S-Shut up!” Ryuji pouted, red flashing across his cheeks. “I- I don’t know, I just want to _say_ it, alright?”  
  
“Then say it,” Ann grinned.  
  
“Alright,” Ryuji swallowed. “...I love you, Ann.”  
  
“I know,” Ann said. “Kiss me.”  
  
Ryuji blinked. “What?”  
  
“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Ann teased. “It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.”  
  
“That was _one time_ ,” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “And it was so long ago, that was before I even started bleaching my hair.”  
  
“Nuh-uh,” Ann protested. “It was _right after_ you started bleaching your hair. Remember?”  
  
Ryuji blinked. He _did_ remember. Everyone was hassling Ann over her looks, so he bleached his hair, so she wouldn’t be the only blonde at school anymore.  
  
“I did it for you,” Ryuji whispered.  
  
“Now do this for me,” Ann purred. “Kiss m- mmf!”  
  
Their lips met, like the horizon reaching up to touch the sun. Ryuji pulled her onto his lap and Ann snaked her arms around his neck. And when their lips parted, their eyes met. It wasn’t quite like lightning. But it was soothing, and it was warm.  
  
“I love you, Ann,” Ryuji said, pressing his forehead into hers.  
  
Ann laughed. “This isn’t news.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ryuji grinned, and she did, when she pulled him in for one more kiss and then pushed his back flat onto his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
_Some time later..._  
  
**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _entered_ ** _The Lonely Hearts Club Band_** _._ _  
_**_Administrator_** _: Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_ _  
_**_Moderators_** _: TETSUO, Sergeant Domme_ _  
__  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: Okay, who changed the name of the Polychat_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: yeah, I thought we were going with ‘doing it, and doing it, and doing it well’_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: WHO CHANGED MY USERNAME_ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: Take a guess._ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: I’ve gone mad with power!_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: oh hey Mako! hey Futaba!_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: Hey guys. Hey bug._ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: *bug noises*_ _  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: what noises do bugs even make?_ _  
_**_Sugar Mama_** _: Hello everyone! I would say they ‘chitter’._ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: Hello, Haru._ _  
_**_Sugar Mama_** _: *blows kiss*_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: hey, can we go back to our old usernames?_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: I miss being Kitty PRIDE_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: she’s only the best and gayest member of the X-Men_ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: Um??? STORM????_ _  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: Nah man, Gambit all the way_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: No love for Nightcrawler???_ _  
_**_Graphic design is my passion_** _: I’m rather fond of Iceman, for what are, perhaps, obvious reasons._ _  
_**_Graphic design is my passion_** _: Oh dear._ _  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: Hey Yusuke_ _  
_**_Graphic design is my passion_** _: This is not my proper username._ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: Which one had the leotard, and the blue cloak, and the dark magic…?_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: Wrong series, Mako_ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: you_ ** _would_** _like Raven, wouldn’t you_ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: I’m not sure what you mean by that._ _  
_**_Sugar Mama_** _: Is no one going to mention Beast? There’s plenty to like about him- strong build, acrobatic, hairy, intelligent…_ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: why the fuck are you dating Yusuke then_ _  
_**_Graphic design is my passion_** _: I admit I am only one of those things. Two at best._ _  
__  
_**_Hello, Nurse!_** _Is now online._ _  
__  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: SHIHO <3_ _  
_**_Hello, Nurse!_** _: Hello everyone! <3 <3 <3_ _  
_**_Hello, Nurse!_** _: Oh. Everyone’s names are different…_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: Shiho, quick, who’s your favorite X-Man_ _  
_**_Hello, Nurse!_** _: Oh! Emma Frost, definitely._ _  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _:_ ** _Somebody’s_** _got a type_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: You should’ve seen her when we busted her out of that church_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: Guess she’s got a thing for powerful blondes ;)_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: Don’t make fun of Shiho! >:|_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: Everybody’s got a type_ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: you know, like people who wear glasses, or people who dress up nicely, or people who wear aprons and know how to cook..._ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _: hey Futaba_ _  
_**_TETSUO_** _:_[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo4iFmLD0lQ_ _  
_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo4iFmLD0lQ)**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: ALOGHOISDHLSDHKSLDSF_ _  
__  
_**_TETSUO_** _has been banned._ _  
__  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: holy shit_ _  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: I can’t believe Akira’s fucking dead_ _  
_**_Sugar Mama_** _: Don’t worry! He’ll get better. ^^_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: He had a point though, about types_ _  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: Like, say… a woman in uniform? ;)_ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: Ann, don’t you dare._ _  
__  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _sent a picture._ _  
__  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _: Oh no! :( Officer :( what are you gonna do? :( Punish me? ;) ;) ;)_ _  
__  
_**_Easy Breezy Beautiful_** _has been banned._ _  
__  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: I can’t believe Ann’s fucking dead_ _  
_**_Graphic design is my passion_** _: That’s actually quite a nice picture of you, Makoto._ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: Thank you, Yusuke._ _  
_**_Sergeant Domme_** _: But I’d rather you said that once I’ve earned a real police uniform._ _  
_**_Sugar Mama_** _: And not the one I got you? ;)_ _  
__  
_**_Sugar Mama_** _has been banned._ _  
__  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _:_ ** _Now_** _who’s mad with power?_ _  
_**_Hello, Nurse!_** _: I’m sorry, I’m still a little confused by everyone’s usernames…_ _  
_**_Broseph Brostar_** _: Also, Ann and I kinda had an announcement to make, so_ _  
_**_Actually 10,000 bugs in a trenchcoat_** _: !!!!!!!_ _  
__  
_**_Futaba_** _restored the chat to default settings._ _  
_**_Akira_** _,_ ** _Ann_** _, and_ ** _Haru_** _have joined the conversation._ _  
__  
_**_Futaba_** _: TELL ME_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: Oh hey, we’re back._ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: I NEED THE DEETS_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Well give me a second, geez_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: DID YOU DO THE DIDDY DIDDY DUM DIDDY DO?!_ _  
_**_Akira_** _:_[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-3qncy5Qfk_ _  
_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-3qncy5Qfk)**_Futaba_** _: FUCK YOU AKIRA_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: <3 you, bug. __  
_**_Yusuke_** _: Is this a real beverage? It seems… ill-advised._ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: Yes, Yusuke. You can really get crystal meth in a can._ _  
_**_Yusuke_** _: The prices must be outrageous._ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: If everyone could just SHUT UP FOR A SECOND_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Okay._ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Long story short:_ _  
_**_Ann_** _: Ryuji and I went on a date tonight._ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: And I told her. I told her everything I feel._ _  
_**_Ann_** _: Pfft. Did you ‘give me every reason to accept that you’re for real’?_ _  
_**_Yusuke_** _: Did you tell her about it? Did you tell her all your crazy dreams?_ _  
_**_Haru_** _: DId you let her know how much you need her?_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO’S NEVER HEARD THIS SONG_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: Did you let her know how much she means_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: DAMN IT_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: So, did you two have a nice time? =D_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: PICS_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: I NEED PICS_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: We need to put a banner above this chat._ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: It can read ‘It has been X days since Futaba has asked someone to send nudes’_ _  
_**_Ann_** _: Whoa, whoa, wait a second._ _  
_**_Ann_** _: What do you guys think we did?_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: Uh, hello? She was a girl, he was a boy?_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: Can I make it any more obvious?_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: Can I make it any more obvious?_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: !!! =D_ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: <3 !!!_ _  
_**_Ann_** _: I can’t believe I’m dating these dorks_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: Ryuji’ll feel right at home._ _  
_**_Yusuke_** _: So did you, in contemporary parlance, ‘do the frick frack?’_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: Yusuke, don’t ever say that again._ _  
_**_Ann_** _: What? No!_ _  
_**_Ann_** _: And IF we did, do you think I’d just TELL everyone?_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: yes_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: yes_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: You definitely would. :3_ _  
_**_Ann_** _: Shiho, baby, you’re killing me, here_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Guys, realtalk, Ann and I just kissed._ _  
_**_Makoto_** _: Congratulations?_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: Like, you kissed just now, or kissing was all you did?_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: like did you kiss just now or_ _  
_**_Yusuke_** _: That was ambiguously worded._ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: It was all we did._ _  
_**_Ann_** _: It’s true._ _  
_**_Akira_** _: Wait, what? Seriously?_ _  
_**_Futaba_** _: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS_ _  
_**_Shiho_** _: I get the feeling Akira and I have been waiting for this longer than anyone…_ _  
_**_Ann_** _: ??? I’m sorry to disappoint you???_ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: Seriously, guys, we kissed. That’s all._ _  
_**_Ryuji_** _: We decided we’d take things slow._ _  
_**_Akira_** _: IT HAS BEEN_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: THREE_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: (3)_ _  
_**_Akira_** _: YEARS_ _  
__  
__Several people are typing…_ _  
_  
~*~  
  
Ann snorted. She tried to hold back her laughter, but then her phone slipped out of her hands and hit the floor with a thump, and she went right back to giggling like an idiot.  
  
“Oh, no!” Ann cried in faux-horror, finding her phone just out of reach, unwilling to pull away from Ryuji long enough to get it. She sighed and shrugged, leaning back into his chest.  
  
“Who knew Akira was rooting for us so bad, huh?” Ryuji grinned, trailing a hand through Ann’s hair. Ann only purred and nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
Ryuji’s phone chirped. He’d silenced the barrage of notifications coming from the Polychat, so this one was solely for him. He glanced down.  
  
**_Shiho_** _: At least tell me you used the line! D=_  
  
Ryuji sighed, and smiled. Honestly, he was grateful. With all of his closest friends in the know, teasing him for it, even cheering him on… it washed away the anxiety, the nagging fear. Being with Ann like this… it wasn’t a deception. It wasn’t a betrayal. It was just them being them. Another line on Makoto’s relationship chart- a thread, thrumming, resonating with the others it was tangled between.  
  
“Ann,” Ryuji said, with that quiet, earnest sincerity that had convinced Ann, years ago, that he was more than just some meathead.  
  
Ann looked up, her sky-blue eyes glinting in the dim light of Ryuji’s bedroom.  
  
“Ann,” Ryuji whispered, in that intimate quiet. “I’m so glad I found you.”  
  
Ann held his gaze. And then she started to laugh.  
  
“That line’s not you,” she giggled.  
  
“I know,” Ryuji grinned, “but it’s still true.”  
  
Their lips met- soft, sweet, simple. Ann brushed her knuckles against Ryuji’s cheek.  
  
“I love you, Ryuji,” Ann said with a sigh, her breath ghosting across his lips.  
  
“That line’s not you, either,” Ryuji grinned.  
  
“Shut up,” Ann smiled, and he did, when her lips met his, again, and again.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Ann retrieved her phone from where it had fallen beneath Ryuji’s bed. She sat between Ryuji’s legs, Ryuji still curling a sleepy arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. The icon for the group chat was blinking with literally hundreds of notifications, but she’d catch up later.  
  
Ann tapped away at her phone while Ryuji leaned over and grabbed two hair ties from the nightstand and started gathering Ann’s hair up into her signature twintails.  
  
When Ryuji’s mom called them downstairs for breakfast, Makoto’s relationship chart had been updated- the line connecting Ann and Ryuji having changed from green to black.  
  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> If you _don't_ actually remember 'that time Shiho got kidnapped', please check out my other P5 series, 'Tailwind', and the story 'The Longest Night'. Thanks for reading!


End file.
